


Your Name on My Lips

by DistractedDream



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Frustrated Ashley, Groupies, Long suffering Ashley, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Teasing Andy, fun with gender neutral names, payback is a bitch, post-show fun, short and simple, teasing ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley hadn't been paying attention during an autograph signing after the show. When the spritely dark haired girl stopped in front of him, holding her Sharpie out, he had been thinking of how best to get Andy back for teasing him so much. "Sorry, doll. What did you say your name was?"</p><p>"Andy," she giggled. "Short for Andrea, but I go by Andy." Ashley lifted his eyes and broke into a cheshire cat grin. Bing-fucking-o.</p><p>Andy's torment of Ashley continues and Ashley has just found the perfect way to solve two problems at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Frustrated Bassists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775676) by [SerenityXStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar). 



> This was inspired by SerenityXStar's BVB universe she's built. Go read and leave comments here - http://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar/works?fandom_id=223520! Written and posted with her permission.
> 
> Thank you as always to my perfect beta/proofreaders, SerenityXStar and Estella. Love you both.
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

Things were back to normal, if normal meant trying to ignore the fact that one of your bandmates had dry humped you until you both came. It had been another show night in an endless string of them and every night, Ashley would swear Andy got bolder in trying to fuck with him. Casting little glances his way as he licked the mic stand. Making sure he stayed in Ashley's line of vision as he pounded his hips into the stage. Conveniently getting too close when Andy's mic blew out during a song. And while Ashley couldn't do anything while on stage, he knew retaliation, like his poor hard cock, was going to come soon. 

He hadn't been paying attention during an autograph signing after the show. When the spritely dark haired girl stopped in front of him, holding her Sharpie out, he had been thinking of how best to get Andy back for teasing him so much. "Sorry, doll. What did you say your name was?"

"Andy," she giggled. "Short for Andrea, but I go by Andy." Ashley lifted his eyes and broke into a cheshire cat grin. _Bing-fucking-o._

\----------

Ashley taking a girl back to the bus wasn't unusual but it hadn't happened since... Andy scowled, leaning against the bus as he smoked another cigarette. He'd resorted to every dirty trick he could think of in an effort to actually be invited back into Ashley's bunk. He wanted Ashley to fucking ask him this time and now? Ashley had chosen to fuck some random groupie rather than ask him back into his bed.

He stomped out the cigarette butt and stormed back on the bus. They were there in the lounge, the girl hanging all over Ashley and Ashley - _his Ashley, damnit_ \- practically preening with the attention. Andy couldn't deal with it, flipping Ashley off and stalking to his own bunk. 

Fuck Ashley. And that was his problem, wasn't it? He settled in, fuming, too busy frowning into the dark to sleep. 

\---------

After all the shit Andy had been pulling, Ashley didn't feel the least bit guilty - until he'd seen his eyes when he came on the bus. By then it was too late and he was going to follow through on his own stupid idea, leading the girl back to his bunk. 

Not to say she was fast, but he was naked, condomed up, and buried in her before he had the chance to remember why he'd even picked her. Ashley pulled his head from her lips and brushed her hair back. He'd do right by her even if he was essentially using her. 

"Andy, baby, you are so fucking gorgeous." An answering kick to the wall and low growl came from the direction of Andy's bunk. Perfect. He wouldn't need to overplay it if Andy was already listening in. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Andy. You ready?"

She nodded and wriggled under him. Ashley forced himself to keep his eyes open. If he focused on her, it would be okay. If he closed his eyes and pictured Andy? His dick twitched within her at the thought, making them both inhale sharply. 

\-------

That motherfucking gorgeous cocksucking beautiful asshole. Andy's fist pounded his bunk. The girl's name was fucking Andy. And Ashley, fuck him, had decided to suddenly be an extremely verbal lover. A breathy sigh followed by a moan, Ashley's moan, had him reaching for his dick. Fucking betraying body, he was rock hard. He could hear Ashley's bunk squeaking as they started going at it.

"Oh, fuck, Andy..." Andy's hips arched, his hand sliding down his shaft at the sounds Ashley made. Saying his name like that, needy and drawn out. He bit his lip, palm rubbing over his head to slick it with precum. "Andy, baby..." His fist squeezed around his length and he had to admit defeat. He was going to get off on the sound of Ashley fucking a girl with his name. Andy's hand started sliding, listening to the rhythm of Ashley's bunk and matching it. 

He tried to be quiet, swallowing any noises, but a certain tight "Andy, fuck!" brought a desperate sort of whine out of him. 

"What was that?" The girl's soft voice drifted across the bus as Andy cursed himself. "Don't worry about it. It's just us, Andy." There was a gentle pause and Andy could just picture Ashley burying his fingers in dark hair and cupping the girl's neck as he kissed her. "Just us, baby."

The creaking noises slowly resumed, punctuated by Ashley saying his name as much as possible and Andy's eyes were rolling back, straining to hear his name every time, jacking off until he felt like his muscles were going to pop. Fuck. _FUCK._ Was Ashley ever going to-

"Andy! FUCK!" and Andy was gone, eyes slamming shut as he came all over his own stomach with a groan. He lay there panting in the dark for a long time, grinning as he heard Ashley finally bundle the girl up and escort her off the bus. 

\-------

Ashley paused at Andy's bunk. He knew they'd been heard - just as he'd meant to be. He also could guess Andy had gotten off too, if that last groan was any clue. His fingers brushed against the curtain, voice much quieter than it had been when he was screwing the girl. 

"Quit fucking with me so much or next time that's gonna be you."

The worst fake snore he'd ever heard was his only reply. Ashley chuckled, turning for his own bunk. "Sweet dreams, Andy."


End file.
